Presently, guitar picks are manufactured in large quantities using standard industrial processes for forming plastic articles. Such guitar picks are relatively expensive given their plain and utilitarian nature. There is therefore a need for the ability to form guitar picks that is more cost effective and that allows for some design creativity in the finished product. The present invention is directed toward meeting these needs.